


Spa Day

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Drabbles [9]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Erin's tired of getting slimed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 prompt: Abby/Erin + spa day. Yes, I obviously continue to be uncreative when it comes to my drabble titles :P

"The slime has a personal vendetta against me," Erin said. "I just know it."

Abby watched her struggle to find the zipper through the thick coating of goop on her coveralls. She would help her, but you know... slime.

Erin finally gave up and huffed. "Do you know any good spas? I want to relax somewhere where the only thing I get covered in is massage oils that smell nice and weren't vomited up by ghosts."

Abby wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I really don't. My idea of relaxing doesn't involve a bunch of strangers touching me -- but hey! The slime might actually be rejuvenating for your skin. We never tested for that, and you do get a bit of a glow...." She trailed off as Erin stared at her looking for all the world like a rat drowned in a river of ectoplasm. Abby bit her lip and pulled the roll of paper towels off the table to hand her.

"I'll search for some while you're in the shower."

Erin's shoulders were still slumped. "Thank you."


End file.
